fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Turner
Timothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner 'is the main character of the Nickelodeon animated series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fairly_OddParents ''The Fairly OddParents]. He is described in the show's themes as "an average kid that no one understands." His parents tended to be neglectful of him, often leaving him with his mean and abusive babysitter Vicky. After a year of this, Timmy was given two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, plus (in later seasons) a fairy godbrother named Poof, whom he wished for, and a fairy dog called Sparky. In Fiction Wrestling, Timmy currently works in World Wrestling Television and WWE: Animated. He is a member of the Rookie Revolution. Background *'''Series: The Fairly OddParents *'Species:' Human *'Age: '''10 *'Height:' 5ft 11 inch *'Weight:' 185 lbs *'Companies:' (Currently) WWT, WWE: Animated *'Debut:' *'Status:' Active *'Billed From:' Dimmsdale, California *'Allies:' His fairies, Trixie Tang (girlfriend), Rookie Revolution, Jimmy Neutron, Spongebob Squarepants, Golden Alliance, Chloe Carmichael *'Rivals:' Mr. TV, Aries Austin, TD Kennelly, Tidus, Renton Thurston, Gordon Freeman, G-Man, Danny Phantom, Gaara, Patrick Star, Sora, Shikamaru Nara, Vegeta, Dan Kuso *'Twitter:' @ShowstopperV2 Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Television' 'WWE: Animated' 'Debut, Jimmy Timmy Power Hour' 'Return to Animated, Rookie Revolution, and Toon Cruiserweight Champion (2013 – present) Timmy made his return to Animated at the X-Roads pay-per-view, taking Doug Dimmadome as his manager and defeating Charlie Brown to earn a spot in the Money in the Bank match at WrestleMania. It was also revealed that he had joined the Rookie Revolution, which he claimed was due to Mr TV constantly holding him back in WWT. On his first Animated after returning, he challenged new Toon Cruiserweight champion Edd to a title match the following week, which became a Ladder match due to fan vote. Timmy managed to win the match and become Toon Cruiserweight champion. The following week, Timmy faced Henry Wong, another Money in the Bank entrant, in a losing effort. At WrestleMania, Turner failed to win Money in the Bank, an honor which fell to Raimundo Pedrosa. Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Timmy likes to use a blend of high-flying moves and technical skills. However, he sometimes opts for more flashy, 'show-stopping' tactics rather than ones that might be more practical. Finishers *''Pink Arrow'' (Corkscrew Shooting Star press) adopted from Neville *''Star Dust (Forward somersault three-quarter facebuster) *''Timmy Star (Shooting star press) Signatures Managers *Doug Dimmadome *'''Chloe Carmichael Nicknames *'"The Star"' *'"WWT's Worst Nightmare"' *'"The (New) Showstopper"' Entrance Themes *'"Showstopper"' by TobyMac (WWE) *"See You Crawl" by Mercy Drive (WWT) Championships and Accomplishments 'World Wrestling Television' *WWT World Championship (1 time) *WWT Television Championship (1 time) *WWT Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Spongebob Squarepants (1 time), Squidward Tentacles (1 time), Truman X (1 time) and Chouji Akimichi (1 time) *WWT Hardcore Championship (1 time) *WWT X Division Championship (10 times, most ever) 'WWE: Animated' *WWE Toon Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards' *Tertiary Champion of the Year (2013) *Rivalry of the Year (2013) - vs. Danny Phantom *Superstar of the Year (2013) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:WWT Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Rookie Revolution